One Beauty, One Beast
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: After Beast Boy and Raven confess their love for one another Raven gets into a terrible accident that leaves her with a new experience! Can they get through Trigon's evil plans or will something go wrong? Pairings BBRae and RobStar [Completed]
1. Too Many Interruptions

**Chapter 1: Too Many Interuptions**

Beast Boy awoke one Saturday to feel a slight chill. Sluggishly he krept out of his bed.

"Ahh it's only 5:00 nobody will be up, I'll just go down in my boxers"  
He went down the mant hallways of Titans Tower thinking about the dream he had last night. It was about Raven. He had been thinking about her a lot latley. He felt a certain rush of emotions everytime he was around her and it ached him to see her in pain. Even though she treated him like dirt he still liked her no matter how threatning she was to him.  
He arrived in the main slower then usuall because of his heavy thinking(now that is something that just has to freak you out) It was lightly lit but he could see. The pale moonlight flowed into the room creating a horror movie look. He looked around the room hoping that the dark light would conceal him if someone was there. Thats when he spottd her. Her dark slender figure was all he could see. She hadn't seen him yet, so he was hoping that she would see him. But she could hear even the quietest breath. Her piercing violet eyes stared into his own emerald.  
"Umm"His face turned a slight shade of pink realising that he was only in his boxers and in the presence of a girl who just happened to be Raven.  
Raven tried to hold herself for yelling or harshly laughing for that matter. Instead she immited a slight chuckle.  
"You really gotta think about what you wear down here people might actually see you"  
"Yeah I know I'm going...sorry Raven you really didn't need to see this"They were silent she didn't seem to know that he was staring into her eyes. She sat down on the couch and began to read one of her books while Beast Boy walked away.  
A few minutes later he returned to the room to see Raven sitting on the couch staring at him, looking him in the eyes.  
"What?"  
"Come here"  
Beast Boy was happy and a little nervous. She couldn't hurt him. Not at this hour he hadn't done anything wrong...had he?  
"Okay"He walked over and sat down. He felt the warmth of her body through his clothes. They were sitting so close...so close but why?  
"Beast Boy is everything okay?"  
"Totally...why?"  
"Well for one you came down here in nothing but you boxers"  
He listened to her tone. You could always tell her mood by the way she was speaking to you. There was a hint of anger but there was something overpowering it. Something that he had never heard before. Was it compassion?  
"Rae I'm okay...but are you?"  
"FINE! and don't call me Rae" Her tone was no longer sweet she was getting angry.  
"I like calling you that and I know that you like me calling you that!"  
"I do not"  
"Do to"  
"**DO NOT!  
Raven's voice seemed to shake the house. Beast Boy had major fear of her because she was mad but he didn't give up. But before he could start speaking she jumped on top of him and starting attacking.   
"Okay I'm sorry!"  
But Raven still acted violently. She took a hold of his shoulder and rolled off the couch onto the floor with her on the bottom.  
Beast Boy felt a sensation he had the advantage. He could finally say something to her. He could do what ever he wanted and as much as Raven seemed to dislike being on the bottom she didn't struugle to get back on top. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and her hands were quaking in fear flat against the floor.  
"Calm down Raven I have no intention in harming you"Beast Boy said softly in a reasurring voice. There faces just inches away. They both leaned in. A shatter for a vase on a shelf a couple fett away stopped the magnetic force that was drawing them closer together.  
"Whoa what happened?"Cyborg's face boomed from inside the hallway.  
Beast Boy quickly jumped off of Raven ans stood in the kitchen. Raven still in shock about the moment got up and started to read. She would blame the shatter on her book.  
"I asked what happened?"Cyborg said standing in the hallway entrance lookuing confused.  
"Sorry I hit an emotional spot in my book I guess I shatterd the vase...sorry"  
"And what are you doing"Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy.  
"I was...about to...to...to make breakfast...Raven what do you want?"  
"Herbal Tea thanks"  
If this wasn't suspicious then nothing was. Cyborg looked from Beast Boy to Raven to Beast Boy to Raven.  
"Beast Boy could I talk to you?"  
"Uh sure"They walked into the hallway out of Raven's sight. But Raven was intrested in this conversation. She listened to it from inside the wall.  
"BB there is something going on..can you tell me what is happening?"  
"Umm what do you mean?"  
"Come on man you told me that you liked Raven since we first met the H.A.E.Y.P Academy students"  
"Yeah and whats your point?"  
"My point is, you and Raven were all alone at 5:00am tell me that something didn't happen and you'll lose your head"  
"Nothing happened! We just...talked"Beast Boy blushed.  
"Yeah sure and when do you plan on telling her?"  
" I don't know Cy I came really close this morning but you came and I didn't want to say anything while you were there watching"  
"That would have been funny watching you choke"  
"Yeah to you, I can be serious when I wanna"  
"Any way Beast Boy if you don't tell her now you'll never get to tell her"  
"What if she rejects or doesn't like me"  
"She likes you I can tell so take a chance B you have to tell her that you love her sooner or later"  
Raven listening stood in shock.  
"He...loves me?"  
Raven was shocked, nothing like this had ever ccured to her. Then a glass fell and shattered on the ground. Immediatly she flew onto the couch and started to read. She'd blame the book again.   
Cyborg and Beast Boy came running in.  
"What was that?"  
"Raven are you okay"  
"Yeah"She slightly blushed. "I hit another emotional spot thats all"  
"Oh alright"  
Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the kitchen fighting what to make for breakfast.  
"Guys I'll be in my room I have to meditate"  
"Man what is her problem"Cyborg said breaking the silence.  
"She doesn't have a problem she's just..."He went off into a dreamy state. "Different"  
Cyborg was gonna mess around with his mind.  
"You mean gorgeous?"  
"Yeah"  
Pretty?"  
"Yeah  
"The most beautiful thing that walkes the planet?"  
"Yeah...Hey! were you messing with me again?"  
"Maybe"  
  
"I can't belive he thinks that" Said Happy  
"I knew it all along"Said Love  
"But guys...we all knoe that the realtionship would be deeply with many emotions"Smart started to talk really welll smart of course.  
"And in English?"Said Sarcarm  
"LoveBOOM!"Said Smart  
"Well maybe it wont be that bad"Said Love  
"I suppose if it's for the best"Said Smart  
"Go for it!"Said Brave  
  
"Star there is nothing that makes a good mustard smoothie...try using fruit"  
"Oh okay...thank you Robin"Starfire zoomed out of his room.  
"That Starfire"Robin said shaking his head.  
  
"Okay Beast Beast you walk into her room and you tell her"  
Beast Boy knocked on the door so gently he could barley hear it.  
"Oh well I guess there isn't anyone.."  
"Come in"  
The door swung open.  
"Hey Raven"  
Raven took a seat on her bed and patted a spot beside her indication where Beast Boy should sit. Beast Boy joyfully walked over and took a seat.  
"Raven look I need to tell you something"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't want you to be..."  
"Go on"  
Raven knew what he was trying to say but she decided to play dumb and go on with it.   
While they were talking..well while Raven was talking, a magnetic force, unknown where it came from was drawing them closer. There face just inches apart. Then there was a knock on the door.  
(**_Oh man I was so close_)Beast Boy thought.  
"Beast Boy hide in my trunk"  
"Rodger that"Beast Boy swiftly morphed into a mouse and crawled into the trunk.  
Raven reverted her gaze back to the knocking at her door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It is I Starfire your friend!"  
"Come in"  
The door opened and Starfire happily pranced in.  
"Hi Starfire"  
"Oh Hello friend Raven please tell me do you have any fruit?"  
"No...why?"  
"Because Robin says that fruit is best in a smoothie not mustard"  
"Well he was right...the fruit is in the fruit bowl in the kitchem next to the microwave.  
"Oh thank you"Starfire ran up to her with her arms wide open ready for a huge bone crunching hug.  
"**NO** hugs!"  
"Okay then goodbye"  
She pranced out of the room.  
Raven went over to the trunk...no Beast Boy.  
"That idiot he could have gotten himself caught"  
  
"Whew for a second there I thought that I was gonna get caught"  
He ran around a corner and bumped into Robin and Cyborg.  
"Oh hi guys whats up"  
There shadows were hovering over. He was about to be questioned he could tell.


	2. Get out of Here!

**Chapter 2:Get Out of Here! **

"Where were you"said Robin eagerly awaiting Beast Boy's answer.

"Yeah man I was calling you for at least 10 minutes so we could play video games!"

"I was..."He had to think of an excuse fast. He couldn't tell them that he was in the same room as Raven..alone"

"In the bathroom...I took a shower"

"Explains why the shower is so dirty"

"Well then I'll just be going"

He had to find a way to keep everyone away so he could be alone with Raven and tell her he feels.

"I got it"

He ran downstairs and got some items that he would need to make a dinner with.

"Your making dinner...already but it's only 4:00"

"No it's a dinner for well...you know"

"You and Raven...now isn't that romantic"

"Shut up if she hears it wont be a surprise"

"Does she know that you like her?"

"Ummm no"

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"Umm yes"

"When"

"I don't really know"

"Do you how your going to tell her?"

"Well I was making this dinner for us and I was trying to incorporate it into the dinner, hmm let me think"They sat there for quite a while until.

"I got it...Cy do you know how to make a fortune cookie?"

"Yeah why...ohhh thats good"

"It has to be perfect"

"What the fortune cookie?"

Cyborg turned around and he was on what looked like a cellphone, but where did he get one?

"Look the diamond needs to be perfect and it needs to fit in perfectly"

We waited a minute listening to what the jewelry man had to say.

"Okay then but just don't screw up the necklace!"Beast Boy shut the phone and turned to Cyborg.

"What?...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Since when do _you_ have a cellphone?"

"Since Raven gave one to me"

_Flashback_

It was a few hours after his birthday party and all the titans except for Raven had given him his gifts.

"I hope she knows what she's doing"

He lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in"Raven's light monotone voice said from inside her room.

"You said that you would give me my present later"

"Yeah I didn't want everyone to think that I like you(_even though I do)_If I get you this"

"Well what is it?

"Open the bag and find out"

Beast Boy set aside all the tissue paper and saw his present in the bottom.

"Wow"

"You can use it anytime your in trouble or need something and plus whenever I call you'll know it's me because you'll hear a different tone"

"Cool what's you tune? I gotta write it down"

"My favorite song...you know **_My Immortal_** by Evanescence.

"Oh cool...thanks Rae this is the best present that I've gotten all day"

_End Flashback_

"Oh...that answers that question...yet raises so many others"

"Okay Cy can you do me a favor"

"Depends on what it is"

"Could you get everyone out of the house for the rest of the night so I can have some alone time with Raven"

"Alright dude I'll handle it"

Cyborg went down the halls and screamed "TITANS WERE GOING OUT"

"Where are we going?"Robin screamed as he was being pushed out the door.

"Somewhere fun...don't you worry about that Robin. Cyborg pushed everyone out.

"Where's Raven?"

"Oh she's not coming"He replied with a anime sweat drop rolling down the back of his neck.

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"Oh he went to visit Terra's statue"

Robin wasn't convinced he sounded a little jittery. But he agreed anyway and walked out the door.

"Okay lets go then"

They started to leave but realized that Cyborg wasn't behind them.

"Are you not coming friend?"

"No I am I'll catch up to you later"

"Alright"

Robin happily walked out the door. (This is great it's almost like where on a date)He thought.

"Robin what is wrong?"

"Nothing Star lets hit the road"

"Okay"

She took this literally and slammed her fist into the road.

"Ow, Ow, Ow...Robin the road hurts"

"No I mean lets leave"

"Okay Robin"

They left together strolling down the road side by side. They couldn't see it but they were falling in love even though they didn't want to admit it.


	3. The Dinner

**Chapter 3:The Dinner**

Beast Boy waited impatiently as the dinner finished cooking, the dessert to be finished and the necklace to delivered to the door.

"Come on, come on"

The doorbell rang.

"Finally!"

Beast Boy ran to the door like he had just one a million dollar prize.

"Ha"

He opened revealing a small overweight man in his late forties.

"Delivery for Garfield Logan"

"Yeah that's me"

"Sign here"

Beast Boy took the pen and signed his name in a hurry.

"Thank you and have a great day"

Beast Boy looked inside the parcel to see the necklace that he ordered.

"It's beautiful...she'll love it"

"Love what?"

Her voice pierced him like a dagger. Raven was standing behind him.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing I ordered a new memory chip that's all"

"Memory chips don't come in jewelry boxes...whose it for?"

"Nobody"

Beast Boy ran up to her and started to push her down the hallway.

"Go back to your room and meditate okay!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Before he pushed her all the way into her room he leaned up.

"Meet me on the roof at 8:00pm tonight okay"

He ran off he disappeared from the hallways as quick as a flash.

"Okay then"

Beast Boy after searching the tower for a long time found Cyborg in the kitchen.

"There you are I couldn't find you"

He looked at Cyborg who was in a white apron that said kiss the chef.

"Are they ready?"

The timer from the oven sounded of. Cyborg picked the tray out of the oven.

"Hot and fresh from the oven...try one"

Beast Boy picked up a fortune cookie and placed it in his mouth. The taste of it melted in his mouth. A perfect blend of sweetness.

"It's perfect Cy"

"Thank you, now do you want anything else?"

"Yeah could you set the table up on the roof?"

"Sure thing"

Cyborg took off his apron and handed it to Beast Boy.

"Get to your dinner"

"It's ready"

"What about the necklace?"

"Yep that too"

"What about you?"

"I'm not so sure"

"Come on B this is your big chance, you have to go through with this, this is your day you are finally going to tell Raven how you feel"

"I know I'm just...nervous I mean what if she doesn't like me or what if I ask her and she says no"

"Take a chance B"

"I know"

He looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot I have to get ready"

Cyborg picked up a table and carried it to the roof placing all the candles and everything on the table.

"Oh man it's already 8:15"

Beast Boy choosing what to wear was having a hard time watching the time.

"Oh great now it's 8:27 I have to go before she gets there"

Beast Boy darted up to the roof hoping that he had gotten there before Raven did. Luckily she hadn't

He waited near the door. It opened slowly and he knew it was Raven so he quickly put his hands over her eyes.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?"

"Walk"

Raven unsure decided to follow his command. She trusted that he would walk her to where ever they were going safely.

"Sit down"

Raven did what he said and took her seat.

"Now I'm gonna take my hands off your eyes but keep your eyes closed okay.

"Yeah"

HE removed his hands. Her skin was once again cold. Hid hands felt so warm against her skin.

He quickly walked over to the candles and lit them then ran to his seat and sat down,

"Okay you can open your eyes just promise you wont scream"

"Alright"

She slowly opened her eyes thinking that it was something stupid. But how she was wrong. A fancy dinner with all her favorite foods was all she could see.

"Beast Boy it's...beautiful"

"Yeah just like you"

Raven turned her head. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks.

(_What is all this? I can't belive my eyes_)

"You think that this is nice open the silver dome thing"(couldn't remember what there called)

"Beast Boy I can't belive you this is really nice"

"Come on lets eat"

They ate in silence often catching glances at each other.

"Beast Boy it was wonderful!"

"Would you like dessert?"

"Beast Boy you know me I'm not really the dessert type"

"Oh I can garentee that you'll like it"

"Well..."

Beast Boy opened a container and pulled out two fortune cookies.

"See what did I tell you"

"It's perfect not too sweet and not too plain"

She cracked it in half and put the fortune aside.

It was good it melted as soon as it hit her tongue, it was the best fortune cookie she had ever had, considering it was only her third one.

"Mmm that was good and now for the fortune...wonder what it says"

She read the fortune. It said "Raven I love you" At the bottom of the fortune Beast Boy had his name printed.

She was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. Beast Boy that guys that she had fallen in love with replied back. He had the same feelings, the same affection for her.

"Beast Boy I...I..I Love you to"

"Really"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"O this is this the best day of my life, then do I have a surprise for you!"

Beast Boy pulled out a box. The same box that she had seen earlier. The necklace box that Beast Boy was holding that same day.

"Huh"

Beast Boy held the box out in front of her so that she could see it.

"Beast Boy what are you doing?"

"Look, Raven I know that we haven't gone out on any dates but I was wondering"

He opened the box.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven pulled out the necklace. Even though it didn't matter, she wasn't going to judge him bu the necklace. She loved him.

But the necklace was wonderful. It was a sterling silver raven that sat on a branch. The eyes were embedded with pure diamonds.

"Oh my god it's beautiful"

"I know it's kinda soon to be asking you such a difficult question"

"Its not difficult Beast Boy I love you, there is nothing that I want more then you"

"So"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Really?"

"Of course"

Raven took his hand. There eyes met staring into one another's. Raven threw her arms around his neck. He put one arms around her waist and his other hand on her cheek. Gently stroking it he started to speak.

"You know Raven you've helped me more then you know"

She buried her head into his chest and our of nowhere she started to sob heavily.

"Raven whats' wrong?"


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4:Confessions**

She still cried heavily no matter what Beast Boy did.

"Raven don't cry its okay everything is going to be alright.

He gently rubbed her back.

"Shh its okay...whats wrong?"

"She..."

"Who's she Raven tell me I can help"

"My mom"

Raven started to cry even harder.

"Raven"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the steps into the hallways of titans tower. When he got near her room he met up with Robin.

"Hey Beast Boy! Umm whats wrong with Raven?"

"I don't know she's upset about something I'm really worried"

"Who are you? Her Boyfriend?"

"Actually as of 15 minutes ago I am...note the necklace"

Robin did see the necklace it was beautiful.

"Wow, I guess that you really care for her"

"Yeah I do"

"Good she needs someone, somebody to be there when she's lonely and upset"Robin smiled at him and walked down the hallways escaping from Beast Boy's sight.

Beast Boy still holding on to Raven walked into her room and lied her down on her bed.

"Raven are you okay?"

His voice was barley above a whisper.

"Beast Boy my mom...she's dead"

"I know"

"You...know"Her eyes were red and puffy again from all of her crying. "How do you know?"

"It was in the paper this morning...Arella Roth found dead"

"She was killed by my father Beast Boy"

"Don't worry about it"

"Beast Boy what if I'm next what if his next plan is to kill me!"

"Oh Raven it's okay he isn't going to hurt you...nor with me around"

He sat down and put a comforting arm around her back.

"Rae, I've lost my parent too I know how you feel okay...don't cry anymore..wait a minute go ahead cry your heart out I know this is painful"

"I was never really close to her Beast Boy but she was still my mother"

Beast Boy gently pulled her down so she was lying on her bed on her back. He removed his arm and laid down beside her.

"Just get a good night sleep I'm right here with you"

Raven sniffled and backed herself into Beast Boy. Her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

His warmth shared with her own. She felt so safe, being wrapped up in his muscular arms. She wished that this would never end. But she entered another bliss...her dreams.


	5. One Talk, One Kiss, One Word

**Chapter 5:One Talk, One Kiss, One Word**

Raven woke up the next morning realizing that she was in Beast Boy's arms. Gently stirring she moved but woke him up.

"Mornin"

"Mornin"

Beast Boy planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on they'll get suspicious if we don't get out of the bed"

"I wanna stay here with you"

"I know Beast Boy I do to but we can't"

They walked down the hallway together talking about things that have happened around the tower lately. When they got to the kitchen everyone greeted them.

"Hey BB have a good night last night?"Robin asked

"Yeah it was great!"

"Good you two are meant for each other and don't try to deny it"Cyborg said

Raven and Beast Boy both blushed.

They sat down waiting patiently for their breakfast. Underneath the table, Beast Boy's hand was entwined around Raven's.

"So titans what's going on around here? Any news?"

"Well as you guys know me and Raven are...together"

"We all know and we are very happy for you"Starfire came up and gave them both a big hug.

"Less hugging more breathing"

"Oh Sorry"

She went back to sitting next to Robin.

Each titans shared their news for 20 minutes then.

"Okay then at least we had all good news"

Raven stood up and walked away. Before leaving the room she turned around and faced them.

"You want bad new I'll give you bad news...my mother Arella Roth was killed last night"

Raven walked out leaving all but Beast Boy in shock.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Raven"Beast Boy jumped out of his chair and ran after her.

"Raven"He ran down the hallways and into her room. She was up against one of her walls crying.

"Raven...it's gonna be okay"

He went up to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"You don't understand Beast Boy...nobody does"

"Raven I understand you...I love you don't forget that"

"Thanks"

She put her head against his chest.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Her violet eyes were covered in tears they stared into his. Her eyes looked scared.

"Beast Boy I"He put his arm around her waist and silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Raven shocked felt herself pressing back. Beast Boy realized that she was okay with this and deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue at her bottom lip begging for entrance. She was slightly unsure what to do but she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to slide in. It felt so weird having someone's tongue other then her own inside her mouth. After a few minutes they needed to breathe, Raven was the first to pull away.

"Was that your first kiss?"Beast Boy asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah and I'm glad it was with you"

"Me too"

She gave him a hug.

"Thank you Beast Boy but I need to be alone"

She disappeared from her room down the hallway out to a garden on the outside of the tower.

"Oh I need to tell him...it's now or never"


	6. Your What!

**Chapter 6:Your What!**

Raven sat down in the garden alone and by herself once again shrouded in a black aura.

"He needs to know"

"Yes he does"A mysterious voice said to her.

"You killed her...you kill my mother...why?"

"Because dear Raven I now have custody over you and any children you bear"

"Speaking of children"

"Ahh yes the mortal that you love"

"He isn't an ordinary mortal"

"I know Raven that is why of all the people I chose him"

"I see"

Raven quickly turned her head around after hearing a sound.

"You better leave before someone sees you"

"I will be back Raven of Azarath or my name isn't Trigon"A poof of red smoke appeared and then he was gone.

Robin was sitting on the couch and for once he was relaxing.

"Robin I wish to know why you are watching the television it is very unlike you, you would usually be working out in the gym of fitness or reading leads on our arch foe Slade.

"I just need to think about something for a while"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance"

"That would be great Star"

Starfire sat down next to Robin making Robin blush.

Her hair felt so silky as it lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Hey Star is I told you something would you promise not to freak out"

"Of course Robin"

(_Okay Robin you gotta tell her now there is no turning back now_)

"Okay here goes"

"Starfire I love you"

"Oh Robin that is wonderful! I hade no idea we shared the same feeling for each other!"

"Yeah me neither"

Beast Boy slowly walked into the garden where Raven sat. He knew that Raven was a force to be reckoned with if she was angry or upset, she could throw terrible tantrums that are big enough to destroy the whole city.

"Raven"

She turned around and saw Beast Boy leaning up against a tree.

"Beast Boy thank goodness you're here"

"Whats wrong Rae, you hurt?"

"Sorta"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"I'm not hurt like that"

"Is it your emotions?"

"Yeah"He walked over and sat down next to her. She scooted closer to him.

"Yeah Beast Boy but it's not just my emotions I'm afraid"

"Of what Raven?"

"You promise you wont freak out...or laugh?"

He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I would never laugh at you"

"Well here goes"

"I'm just afraid that I wont be good enough and I wont have the skills that I'll need to be a good mother"

"Don't worry Raven I'm sure that..."

He paused for a minute taking in Raven's words one at a time.

"Wait a minute Raven that means that your..."

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Wow this is amazing I mean sure Robin may be a little mad but this is awesome!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah"

They sat in silence for a minute absorbing in every thing that happened.

"Wait one minute if your pregnant that means you would have had to have sex with some guy"

"I didn't Beast Boy"

"Then how did you get pregnant?"

"I was raped"

"By who?"

"Well my father took control of someone and while I was sleeping I guess he used that person to rape me"

"Well do you know who he used?"

"Naturally"

"Well then?"

She scooted closer to him and bit her lower lip.

"Well you're the father"

"huh?"

"Yeah my father used you"

"Raven this is so awesome"He stood up and started to jump around the garden like a maniac.

"I'm gonna be a father"

"Beast Boy calmed down it's really not that exciting"

"Yes it is this is one of the best moments of my life!"

"Really, whats the best day of your life?"

"Simple...the first day that I met you"

Raven blushed.

Beast Boy gently picked her up by her waist and walked in the tower.

"Well, another matter when are we gonna tell the rest of the ream?"

"Soon Beast Boy but the first that needs to know is Robin he's my best friend he needs to know"

"Okay"

He brought himself and her over to the couch and they sat down. Raven sat on his lap. She leaned her head back on his chest and started to hum. He watched her chest move rhythmically to her humming. He put one hand arm under her breasts and the other gently rubbing her stomach. She got goose bumps and shivered for a few seconds but resumed humming and within 20 minutes they were both fast asleep.


	7. A Leader's Choice

**Chapter 7:A Leaders Choice**

Raven awoke the next morning to hear soft giggles all around her. She realized that she was in the main lobby, on the couch, in Beast Boy's arms with everyone but Beast Boy staring at her. They were obviously teasing her but she didn't care she was so comfortable in his arms. She also didn't want to wake up Beast Boy.

"Raven...earth to Raven is that you?"said Robin

"Yeah I mean I know that you and B and like together but it's not really you to um"said Cyborg.

"Yeah I know I was just tired and I guess I fell asleep"

Beast Boy was still asleep but his hand once again picked up it's gentle rubbing.

"Your gonna let him do that? Girl are you crazy? You Got a fever? Cyborg said feeling her forehead.

"Mmm"Raven seemed to drift off into a dream state. The gentle rubbing felt relaxing, she felt so relaxed that she ignored everything and everyone.

"Robin I do not understand what is going on why is Raven letting this happen?"Star said.

"I don't know Star but Raven seems really happy with this were just gonna let it go"

"We are?"

"Yes" (_But what is up with her it isn't like Raven to just let him touch her like that..ahh I'll find out when she wakes up_)

"I have to talk to that girl later"He said in a whisper.

Robin walked out of the room with Starfire right behind him.

Cyborg hung around.

In a whispering voice he said.

"Nice job BB this is all Raven ever needed for someone to care and love her"

Without another word he left the room.

**3 Hours Later**

Raven was finally awake. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. Robin walked in

and saw that Raven was awake. He causally walked over to her and sat down beside her. Raven eyed him immediatly. Instantaneously they said together.

"I need to talk to you

"Good then no disagreements"

"Right so no arguments"

Robin walked down the hallway and Raven followed. They arrived in a room that hadn't been used in a couple of months. The thought of being in this room gave Raven the chills. It was Terra's old room. She hated her from the start, she didn't trust her ways.

"Can we hurry this up Robin? this place gives me the goose bumps"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay Raven what is it?"

"Same to you whats up?"

"You and Beast Boy this morning what was up with that I mean you allowed him to do that to you"

"Oh that...I need to talk to you about that"

"Yeah I have a question about that, why was he rubbing your stomach and why did you like it?"

"Thats what I wanna talk to you about Robin"

"What do you not like it because I can tell him to stop"

"No don't tell him to stop it feels really good it's really relaxing"

"Okay then whats bothering you if thats not the problem?"

"There is no problem Robin"

"Okay then what is this issue that you want to talk to me about?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Of course"

"You swear"

"Yes"

"You..."

"Raven I promise I wont freak out and if I do you can do what ever you want to me!"

"Okay then, you're the second to know because I had to tell Beast Boy first because one he's by boyfriend and two this issue involves"

"Okay I understand just tell me what you need to tell me"

"Robin I..."

"Oh on with it Raven, this isn't like you"

"I know I usually speak my mind and say things straight out"

"This must be a serious issue otherwise you would have told me already...but go ahead take your time, nothing is stopping you, whenever your comfortable"

"Okay Robin listen up because I'm only saying it once"

"Okay"

"Robin I'm uhh pregnant...there I said it"

"Your...pregnant? I don't understand how could this have happened?"

"I take it you don't like the news"

"How did you get pregnant?"

"I was raped"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that you..."

"No I didn't Robin"

"Good"

"Well my father took control of the person's body and well he used this guy and raped me while I was sleeping I guess"

"Well do you know who the fathers is?"

Raven looked away and faced the wall.

She whispered so quiet he couldn't hear her.

"Beast Boy"

"Who?

This time she was a little bit louder but Robin still couldn't hear her.

"Beast Boy"

"Who?"

This time she said it so loud she feared the whole tower heard.

"BEAST BOY"

"Well thats good, at least it was someone you love"

"Yeah"

"So are you freaked out?"

"Nope I'm really happy for you"

"Your not mad?"

"No"

"So when it's born can I keep it?"

"Of course you can Raven"

"Your not gonna make we give it up?"

"Not unless you want to Raven this is your life you can do what you want with it"

"Robin you're the best"

She embraced him in a friendly hug.

"Don't worry Raven everything is gonna be okay I'll make sure of it"

"Thanks Robin, I knew I could trust you"


	8. Baby Shopping

**Chapter 8:Baby Shopping**

Raven was 6 months pregnant now. Normally she would be pretty big but on Azarath nothing ever showed.

"Raven you are sure you are pregnant? because you do not look it"

"I am it's just an Azarathian culture...thing"

Beast Boy popped in her room.

"Very well I will leave you two alone"Starfire left the room.

"Hey Raven"

He sat down next to her.

"You wanna go shopping for it"Beast Boy said indicating to her stomach.

"You mean her"

"Right her...wait _her_"

"Beast Boy were having a girl"

"Even more good news!"

"Come on were going shopping!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him towards the door. When they arrived at the door Beast Boy's wrist was red.

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

She turned around and faced him.

"Oh and for the record...**NO PINK!**"

"Yes maim"

Robin was waiting in the main lobby for Cyborg to show up. Almost on cue Cyborg walked through the doors and greeted everyone.

"Alright yall who wants waffles?"

"I do"

"Yes please the bread that has holes in it will be a good breakfast today!"

"Good then it's settled were having waffles"

Robin went over to Cyborg who was mixing the batter ferociously.

"Hey Cy I need to tell you something"

"Alrighty then"He set down the batter. "Shoot"

"It's about BB and Raven"

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Umm well it's more about Raven then it is Beast Boy"

"Okay"

"Alright here goes, Raven well she.."

"Yes...spit it out"

"Raven is well ummm pregnant"

"WHAT! HOW! WHO ELSE KNOWS!"

"Well you were the last to tell"

"Oh and that stuff isn't important"

"I needed to tell you I just told you last...thats all"

"Where are they now?"

"There out shopping"

"For what?"

"Their little girl"

"Where are we going now?"

"You said that you wanted to go shopping"

"Yeah but I didn't expect this much stuff"

"We have to be prepared"

"Right so now where are we going?"

"Hot Topic"

"But there isn't any kids stuff in that place!"

"Yes there is they just added it and besides you wouldn't know anything about it because you never go in here"

"Oh right"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Raven walked into Hot Topic. All the people were staring at her.

"Hey Raven"One guys said as she walked by.

"Yo whats up?"Said another.

"Oh yeah! Rockin Raven is back in town...now this party can get started" The cashier said.

Everyone in the store started clapping.

Beast Boy put down there stuff and walked in.

"Hey fellas"

Everyone stared at him.

"Get him out of here!"

The men from in the store crowed around him in a circle with their fists in tight balls.

"Stop it you animals!"Raven shouted as she walked towards the frightened Beast Boy. She walked through the circle until she stood right in front of Beast Boy.

"Back off you dirtbags!"

The cashier walked up to her.

"Who is this punk Raven?"

"He's a member of my team and Robin wouldn't be happy if you hurt him"

"Sorry Raven...just take as much as you want free of charge"

"Thanks"

Raven picked up many black shirts, black outfits, toys, wristbands and diapers.

"Well I guess thats everything"

Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the store.

"Whoa how do you know them? And what was up with your nickname?"

"Oh I was always in there before I joined the titans"

"Right"

Raven walked down the mall until she stopped a magical store.

She walked up to the front desk.

"Hello do you have any rasing demon books"

"But of course"

The short woman went into the back and then reappeared moments later with a book in her hand.

"There you are"

"Thanks"

She paid for the book and then left the shop.

"Here take this and go buy me something to eat"

Raven handed him the book and then ran off to another strange looking store.

"Okay then"

"Lost him"

She walked into a little shop and went to the side where there were huge barrels of what looked like candy.

She scooped up a bag full. She walked over to the cashier.

"How much?"

"I have 10 pounds"

"10 pounds of Moon Rock, you know that stuff can kill you if you have no demon blood"

"I'm half demon"

"Oh very well then thats 20.00"

Raven paid and quickly got out of the store and went to Beast Boy.

"I wonder if I still have a liking for them?"

She popped an orb into her mouth.

"Yep still good"

She put the bag in her pocket. Beast Boy out of nowhere popped up behind her.

"What do you got? I want some candy!"

"There Moon Rock's and NO you can't have one"

"Moon Rocks as in Moon Rock Candy?"

Raven sighed.

"No Moon Rocks as in a slang name for a demonized version of tobacco"

"You eat tobacco Raven that stuff will kill you!"

"Don't worry Beast Boy this is only for relaxation, this wont hurt me it just relaxes me I promise but it has enough power to kill a mortal"

"Oh, anyways here's your food"

"Thanks"She took a bite of the slice of pizza. It was overflowing with grease but since she was pregnant she had the weirdest cravings.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah sure"

Beast Boy ran over to the drivers side.

"No way Beast Boy...I'm driving!"She picked him up with her powers and placed him a few feet away. She let go and stepped into the car.

"Fine you can drive"

He walked over to the other side of the car and sat down.

Raven started the car and headed off to the tower.


	9. What Happened?

**Chapter 9:What Happened?**

Beast Boy and Raven finally made it to the tower. They walked through the doors with Beast Boy completely covered in stuff.

"Man we could have gotten less stuff you know"

"No we need _all_ of it"

Robin walked in the room. He spotted the pile of stuff. His mouth gaped open and then stared at Raven.

"What are we moving? Because nobody told me"

"Nah this is all the stuff we are going to need"

"So tonight I _will_ give it to her"Said Trigon

"Yes Trigon but why?"Said Slade

Slade and Trigon were having their annual weekly get together.

So this _is_ going to happen? Your not going to give her a choice?"

"No"

"And why are you doing this?"

"Because Slade we are going to make my daughter die a miserable, painful death!"

"Right"

They admitted their dark and evil laughs.

It was 1:00am and Raven was getting ready for bed. She wore a black tanktop night shirt and stretchy black shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two strands hanging out. She laid down under her sheets and closed her eyes.

It was a nightmare, she was tossing and turning and she couldn't sleep. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a dim red light, not caring about it she fell back asleep.

Trigon made his way through the tower. Down the halls he roamed searching for the room that holds his daughter. He slipped under her door.

"Raven my daughter, I do this only so that you may join me"

Trigon pulled out a needle full of a deep red sappy looking liquid. He pulled down the sheets of her bed. Raven stirred only to go right back to sleep. He injected the needle into her leg. He vanished into his puff of smoke and slithered his way out of the tower.

Raven was not in too much danger, but her baby wasn't going to be so lucky.


	10. Happy Hour and Unbearable Grief

**Chapter 10: Happy Hour and Unbearable Grief**

It was two nights ago that Raven was injected. She didn't feel anything and she didn't notice that she had been injected. Nothing could be noticed except a small scar on her leg that looked like an ordinary bruise. Beast Boy walked into the room a moment later.

"Hey Raven you want some tea?"

"Yeah"

Usually she would have made it herself but she kept feeling unbearable pains that urged her to sit down.

Beast Boy brought the tea over, Raven was wincing she had her hand clutched to her stomach. It looked like she was going to fall over from the pain.

"Raven, whats wrong?"His voice had a caring voice.

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with the baby"

"Raven we have two months till that wonderful day"

"I know but"

She didn't finished her sentence. The syrum started to take affect. It reacted after two days of being injected. The syrum was to speed up her pregnancy. She would go into labor two months early.

"Beast Boy I think that..."

She collapsed on the ground.

"Raven whats wrong"

Around Raven there appeared a puddle.

"Beast Boy it's time"

"Oh my god! Raven this isn't good, it's two months early"

"I know Beast Boy but it's coming today and I can't stop it!"

"Okat the lets go"

Beast Boy was eager and worried. His daughter was going to be born today but she was going to be premature.

Raven was in loaded of pain not even thinking about anything.

Beast Boy grabbed his communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Robin"

Robin answered.

"Yeah this is Robin"

"It Raven were headed to the hospital"

"The hospital! Whats wrong?"Robin was worried. He had never loved her but she was his best friend.

"It's the baby Robin"

"But Beast Boy she's only 7 months"

"I know"

"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can"

Beast Boy shut his communicator and continued to drive. He glanced over at Raven who was breathing heavily and looked even paler then normal.

"Hold on Rae we'll be there in a couple minutes!"

"Uhh"Was all she managed to say.

"Robin whats going on! Were having a great time!"

"Raven is going to the hospital"

"We must hurry!"

"Whats wrong with her Robin?"Cyborg asked.

"She's going to deliver her baby today"

"But she's only..."

"I know Cyborg but we need to be there for her"

Beast Boy waited outside the delivery room.

"Oh man"

He was stuck there. The nurses didn't allow him permission. Since he was green they thought that he would contract a disease to Raven and there new baby.

After 2 hours of waiting he heard a clap of joy from all the nurses and a then a rush of feet. A nurse walked out of the room. She looked Beast Boy in the eyes.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah"

Beast Boy walked into the room followed by the nurse.

"There she is and your daughter is in emergency care"

The nurse left the room. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and sat down at her bedside.

"Hey Raven"

"Beast Boy"

"How ya feelin?"

"Tired"

A crash like the sound of lightning came to the door.

"Hey Raven are you okay?"Said Robin.

"Yeah I'm a little tired but I'll be okay"She said with a tired expression.

"Glad to see your okay"Cyborg said.

"So where is the little bundle of joy?"Robin asked with curiosity.

"She's in emergency care"

"Will she be okay?"Said Starfire who was concerned.

"I hope Star"

Raven although she was tired got out of the bed and walked toward the doors. Beast Boy followed. They walked down the hallway hand in hand until they came to a giant glass wall. It was the only thing that was keeping her alive.

"Well Rae she'll need a name"

Raven studied her daughter. She had the pale creamy skin like her mother. Her hair was a deeper plum. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but the one other distinctive feature was a green crescent moon on her forehead.

They stared at her admiring every precious detail. Her eyes slowly opened revealing her eyes. They were different then anything they had ever seen. Totally different. On each eye one half was violet like her mother's and the other was emerald green like her father's.

"Whoa now that is"

"Beautiful"

"Yeah"

"What about Twilight?"

"Twilight...I like it"

Beast Boy was glad he didn't have to name her. He loved her with all his heart but the only thing he could name was a goldfish he won at a fair when he was 5 but it died. Raven walked away from the wall signaling the other titans to come over.

"Raven she is absolutely!"Starfire began

"Totally weird looking!"Said a boy farther down the wall.

"Man she looks dumb, the hair, the eyes and that stupid moon"

Raven was furious. He wasn't going to say anything else. She stomped over to him.

"Excuse me, I hope that you weren't talking about _my _baby"

"Umm...no"

"I belive you were because she is the only baby in here with a moon on her forehead"

"Ohh thats_ your_ baby, I mean she's adorable, she's the cutest in the whole hospital"

The boy's voice was shaky and scared.

"Good, thats what I thought you said!"

Raven shook furiously and returned to Beast boy's side.

"I don't like that guy"

"It's okay Raven, nothing that guy said was true"

A whip of wind zoomed past Raven and papers ruffled from inside the emergency care room.

"What was that?"

From inside the care room they could see a nurse at Twilight. The other titans left. The nurse shook her head.

"Whats going on?"Raven was worried.

What was wrong with Twilight? The nurse walked out of the care room with a bundle in her hands.

"Raven...Roth?"

"Yes...thats me"

"I'm so sorry but"

She had no need to continue. Raven knew what was going on. She was hoping that this wasn't going to happen. She knew that Twilight didn't have much of a chance but she hoped that she would make it through.

Twilight was dead.

"I'm sorry"The nurse handed the bundle to Raven and walked away. Raven held the bundle tightly and started to cry. Beast Boy also realizing the truth started to cry. His onlt daughter was dead. The pain was bigger then any headache.

"She wasn't even 2 hours old"Raven managed to say through her tears.

"Raven I know this is a hard moment but It'll be okay"

"No it wont, I never even got to know her"

"Wait you're a telepath..can you talk to her?"

"It's dark magic to talk to the dead but I can"

"Then we'll try later...for now we have to tell the bad news to everyone"His voice trailed off.

"What bad news?"Robin said.

"Its about Twilight"Beast Bot said softly.


	11. A Last Goodbye

**Chapter 11: A Last Goodbye **

"What about her?"Robin was worried.

"What is wrong with her is she not okay?"

"Umm guys"

Robin already knew, judging that she was onlt 7 months old he knew she didn't have a big chance of surviving.

Beast Boy continued.

"She isn't with us anymore"

"Where is she?"

"Star she's right here but"Raven said softly.

"She's dead"Beast Boy said so softly they could barley hear him.

"DEAD!"Starfire jumped 3 feet into the air.

She landed. "But how?"

"She was a premi Star"

"Please what is a premi?"

"It's when a baby is born early Star and since their born early they haven't fully developed lungs so they wind up dying unless they have intensive care"

"I'm so sorry Raven"Robin said bowing his head in grief.

"It's okay Robin"Raven brought her bundle closer. "It's not your fault"

"Lets go home titans"Robin said.

He turned to Raven and Beast Boy.

"So what are you gonna do with her?"

"I don't know Robin were not sure"

"Take your time"

"We will"They walked out slowly. Robin on one side of Raven. Beast Boy was on her other side.

"Don't worry you two everything will be okay"

"It didn't work Trigon"

"Calm down Slade the delivery wasn't the part of my plan to kill Raven"

"It wasn't"

"No I knew that she would get through that with ease but she could not take the unbearable grief that her first daughter was dead"

"You're an evil genius Trigon"

"No you are"

"Thank you"

Raven and Beast Boy were in her room. Raven upset more then ever in her life laid in her bed drowning her sheets in tears.

"Rae were gonna have to do something about her"

"It's so hard realizing that she's dead"

"Raven I know but all good parents have to do something like this eventually I mean she is out daughter"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"It is I Starfire"

"Come in"

The metal door slide open. She was upset by what she saw. She would asked Robin about it later. She was a pool of blood under Raven. Where it was stood Raven with her wrist sliced open. A swiss army knife was on a table a few inches away.

"Raven I may have a solution to your problem"

Raven looked at Starfire. Raven had mascara running down her face. Starfire thought quickly she is a wreck.

"Well you are wondering what to do with Twilight correct?"

"Yeah"

"Well on Tameran when such casualties happen we would burn them with rose petals and important object of each parent"

"Well um"Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Hold on Star"

Raven and Beast Boy went over to another side of the room.

"Beast Boy"

"Yeah"

"I think Star's offer is a good one"

"I was thinking the same thing"

Raven turned around slowly. The moonlight reflecting off her face.

"Starfire we have decided that your offer is perfect"

"Glorious I will fetch the rose petals while you choose your important objects"

Starfire left the room.

"What are you going to burn?"

"My favorite book"

"The one full of poems by Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Thats the one...what are you going to do?"

Beast Boy placed his hand on the top of Raven's head and pulled out a lock of her hair.

"Your hair"

"My hair...why?"

"Well the most important thing to me is you and I am not burning you"

"So you'll burn a symbol of me"

"Yeah"

The clock chimed 6:00 when Starfire returned to the tower. She had a jar full of deep red rose petals.

"Hey Star what are you doing?"Robins said.

"Raven and Beast Boy are preforming a ceremony for their lost baby Twilight"

Robin noticed that Starfire's face was the same color as the rose petals.

"Robin I must ask you a question"

"Okay go ahead"

"Well when I was in Raven's room she was sitting on her bed with a puddle of blood below her, her wrist was cut, and there was a swiss army knife on a table a few inches away that was covered in blood...what does that mean?"

"It means that Raven cut her self"

"Oh but I do it all the time"

"No you cut yourself on accident, Raven did it on purpose"

"But why Robin?"

"Well, when bad things like this happen, people don't know how to cope with their emotions...so Raven was sorry that Twilight died and she cut her wrist"

"But why?"

"Some people thinks that it feels good and takes the pain away but in the end it winds up destroying them"

"Oh then we must help Raven"

"Yeah"

"Well Robin I must go Raven and Beast Boy are waiting for these"

"Okay"

Robin gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Starfire never had that happen blushed like crazy as she floated down the hallway.

Starfire walked down the hall back into Raven's room.

"I have the petals"

"Good were ready then"

The ritual started. Blue flames rose under Raven's command.

"Now the petals"

A hand realsed a fist full of petals. The petals fell down like pink snow in June. The fire which was once blue now sprouted up a fiery pink.

"Now the objects"

Beast Boy put down Raven's hair and her book in the fire. It roared up like it was about to attack. The flames changed from pink to black.

"Now...Twilight"

"I guess this is goodbye"

"When she is burned Beast Boy her spirit will be gone"

"Then lets talk to her before she goes"

"I was hoping that you would say that"

Raven sat in the middle of the room.

"Powers of Azarath power me, so that I may speak with the ones that live beyond this world...Azarath Metrione Zynthos!"

The room faded in black. A color was emitted from each person in the room. The color represented their soul. Beast Boy's was green, Starfire's was a yellowish orange, Raven's was blue and Twilight's was a faint violet.

"Twilight this is your mother Raven, can you hear me?"

"Mommy"

"Twilight I wish that I could bring you back but..."

"Why did I die? I wanted to be there with you and daddy"

"You weren't completely developed your lungs weren't properly formed...you couldn't breathe"

"I wish I was still alive, can I speak with daddy?"

"Of course"

Raven signaled Beast Boy to come over. The portal was so big and was flashing all these lights.

"Talk to her"

""Hey Twilight"

"Daddy?"

"Yep thats me"

"You have green skin...are you an alien?"

"No I"

"He's a morpher he can turn into different animals"

"Would I be able to?"

"Maybe"

"I wish that we could talk forever"

"Me too but we have to go and so do you"

"Okay mom but before I go I have advice that I must give you"

"Go ahead"

"Well you both seem like really nice people maybe you should try again"

Raven looked at Beast Boy who grabbed her hand. His eyes were full of care and compassion.

"Maybe we will"

"Bye mommy, daddy"

The portal closed.

"Lets get started"

They placed her body in the middle of the fire. It glowed purple(purple as in Twilights soul). Eventually the purple died into nothing. All that lay there now was a pile of ashes, Twilights ashes, the ashes of her book, her hair and the rose petals.

"Well Beast Boy she's gone"

Raven put the ashes in the box.

"No she's not"

She walked into the lobby. On a shelf she placed the box. It read "Twilight an everlasting life be with us"

"She'll always be with us"

**The End**


End file.
